


Braids

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Braids

You didn’t think it would work. And you never thought he’d let you do it. But here you were, halfway done with braiding his entire head. You were doing a bunch of little braids because his hair wasn’t long enough for one and he seemed to like the feeling of your fingers twisting the strands together. He’s been quiet most of the time, only speaking once when you’d tied off the single braid. He’d asked you to do more. He’s sitting between your legs on the floor, staring at the tv screen as it rolls through the world news.   
“Has it always been this bad?” Bucky asks softly.   
“Has what always been this bad?” You twist three new strands together.   
“The world. The horror, sadness, terrorists, death. Has it always been this bad?”  
“No. Not always.”   
“When?”  
“Honestly Buck, I couldn’t tell you.” Your eyes flick to the screen where a reporter is going over the casualties. You continue on his hair in silence as she continues to talk.  
“Do you think this is my fault?” You yank on his hair in surprise. “Oof.” He grunts.   
“Sorry. No Buck I don’t. How could it be?”   
“I don’t know. I was an assassin, I killed lots of people. Maybe someone I killed was helping keep the peace.”   
“I’d be surprised if one person could have caused all of this.” You twist the strands together as a door slides open. You finish the braid you’re on then glance over at the open door. You’re not surprised to see both Steve and Tony standing in the doorway. They’re both staring, clearly surprised by the scene in front of them.   
“Oh hey guys.” You say before turning back to Bucky’s hair.   
“You-you-” Tony sputters with wide eyes.   
“Buck, you’re letting someone touch you.” Steve says sounding pleased.   
“Yea, for almost an hour now. He’s been very calm.”  
“You let her braid your hair!” Tony bursts out laughing and you wrap your legs around Bucky’s waist to keep him from getting up.   
“No.” You say softly as you weave the next braid into place.   
“It’s very relaxing.” Bucky growls shooting him a glare. Tony, recognizing the look in Bucky’s eyes hurries out of the room with one last glance over his shoulder.   
“You know these are going to come out since I didn’t tie them off.”   
“That’s okay.” He’s quiet as your fingers brush against his ear. “Will you do this again sometime?”  
“Sure Buck. Anytime.”


End file.
